Fairies and The Slayers
by Diaina Moon
Summary: Ever since I was little, my dream was to form a band. When I entered a school called Fairy Tail, my dream came true. We called our self Fairies,...We could have never guessed that our lives were about to change for ever right in from of our eyes... There will be a lot of Ships. T for swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was little, my dream was to form a band. When I entered a school called Fairy Tail, my dream came true. We called our self Fairies, in honor of our school. The band members are me, Lucy Heartfilia, leader and the singer. After me is Levy McGraden, our lead guitar. Our drummer is Erza Scarlet and the pro at playing the piano is Juvia Lockser.

Our other friends helped us a lot too. In fact without them, Fairies could have never exits. Mira helps us write music and even helps me with my voice at times. Her younger sister Lisanna, is our stage manager and does our clothing/makeup department. Cana is our manager and Wendy is the assistant manager. They too are part of Fairies.

We would have tried begin famous faster, but all of us decided to finish school first. Our Principle, Makarov, who we also call Gramps or Master, lets us play and practice in school. We could have never guessed that our lives were about to change for ever right in from of our eyes.

**So what do you think of the Prologue? Review to tell me if I should contuine. Oh and, in this story, Wendy skipped some grades and went to school early. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"****That was an awesome practice, but I did notice some minor problems. Juvia, you were a little slow in your singing part. Lucy, how about you also do the guitar with Juvia? Levy, sit a little straighter while playing and Erza, play a little quieter. That's it," Mira smiled.**

"You call that minor?" Cana asked, holding a can of coke. **(Since she is under age and all. Let's make her drink soft drinks only) **

"I thought you guys were great," Wendy added.

"Me too," Lisanna looked through some cloths.

"Okay let's start over again, and next time, let's try not to do it without music. We only have six days left," Erza picked up her drum sticks.

"Okay."

"Three, two, one" Mira whispered.

**I don't own this song. It's by Colbie Caillat. **

"**Music starts"**

**Lucy-**

Put your makeup on,

Get your nails done,

grow your hair

Run the extra mile

Keep it slim,

so they like you,

Do they like you?

**Erza and Lucy-**

Get your sexy on

Don't be shy, girl, take it off

**Erza and Lucy and Levy**

This is what you want,

To belong, so they like you

Do you like you?

**Erza and Lucy and Levy and Juvia**

You don't have to try so hard,

You don't have to give it all away,

You just have to get up, get up, get up,

You don't have to change a single thing

**Erza's voice starts to fade away- **

You don't have to try, try, try, try,

**Levy's voice starts to fade away-**

You don't have to try, try, try, try

**Juvia's voice fades away-**

You don't have to try, try, try, try

**All-**

You don't have to try,

You don't have to try

**Lucy- **

Get your shopping on

At the mall, mix you credit card,

You don't have to choose,

Buy it all, so they like you,

Do you like you?

A phone rings, but the songs continues.

"Cana, you are suppose to put you phone in silence during practice!"

"Sorry, but it's my emergency phone. I should probably pick it up."

Cana leaves the band room, while the girls still continue playing.

She looks at the calling number and grones.

"What do you want dad?"

"No hello? How are you?" Gildarts asks from the other side of the world.

"Hey, what's up?" Cana replies.

"Anyway, the shooting went fast so we will be coming a little earlier. Are you going to be at the airport?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, oh and bring you friends that are in the band. I want to hear and meet them."

"Fine," Cana sighed.

"Great! See you the day after tomorrow at 5 o'clock in Magnolia's Airport. I have to go. Love you," the father hung up.

"Bye…"

Cana heard someone yelling 'Striper' and 'Flamebrain' before Gildarts had hung up.

"Hey Cana!"

Cana looked behind her to see Romeo with an envelope.

"Gramps wanted me to give you this."

"Give it to Wendy. It's her department."

"Where is she?" Romeo asked.

"Inside, come on in."

When they entered, the band had just finished the song.

"Hey Romeo," Wendy smiled.

"Hey guys. Gramps wanted me to give you this to you."

"It's the schedule for the festival!" Wendy squealed.

"I want to see it," Lucy jumped next to Wendy.

"Well see you guys later."

"Bye Romeo," the girls chorused

"Okay, we go second at three o'clock. And after us is, you won't believe it! It's the Slayers!"

"Slayers? You meen the Slayers. Like one of the best band in the world?" Lucy asked.

"Yes them." Wendy answered.

"But how?I need to see the paper." Lisanna snatched the paper away.

"Oh that would be my fault," Cana raised her hand.

"Your fault? Why?"

"You know how I said that my dad's coming to visit?"

"Yeah," Erza nodded.

"Well he is the manager of the Slayers."

"WHAT! How did you not tell us."

Cana shrugged.

"When is he coming? Juvia wants to know."

"The day after tomorrow. We all have to go and meet him."

"YES!"

"Guys come on and let's practice again! So that we will do our best in front of the Slayers!" Levy exclimed.

"YEAH!" the girls yelled.

"Could you just stop fighting for once?"

"No! He started it."

"And I will be the one to end it," Gildarts narrowed his eyes, "Now pack your bags boys. We are leaving in an hour."

"An hour!?"

**So what did you think. This is a short chapter only about 700 hundreds words. Any away. I don't own Fairy Tail. **


End file.
